


Faith is Mine!: A Special Sneak Peek

by evapunk333



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapunk333/pseuds/evapunk333
Summary: This was made for the Ghostbcfandomevents blog on Tumblr for the Valentine's day prompt "An Immodest Proposal" but I've also mixed in "A Proposal" as well. This is a scene set after Chapter 13 of my main story "Faith is Mine!" so if you want to know what happens before this, read up to there first. Also make sure to read this before continuing the main story. Also read the side story of "Faith is Mine: Another sneak peek" after this to see what Gwyn does this same day.





	Faith is Mine!: A Special Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions get high on this one guys..yes there is sex, but also some really good fluff.

Aether had to do something.

Dewdrop was getting way too worked up over all this and he just had to understand that it wasn't a bad thing for the woman they loved to date the two of them AND the Cardinal. Of course, for the moment, Dewdrop was only just aware of the Cardinal. If that was hard to accept, it might be even harder to get used to the fact that his best friend was also dating his girl.

But it was definitely not Gwyn's fault, Aether pursued her knowing full well that Dew was also interested in her. However, he had only now just realized how much Dew cared for her. He assumed that was because Dewdrop never really talked about his feelings, even with his best mate.

Punching the Cardinal though…that is what made Aether realize that he had to come clean. Him and Gwyn were going to tell Dew eventually,  they just never seemed to get around to it. Plus, it started just before they left for tour and he never really had time to suss out his feelings until after he left, when he realized he missed her more than he expected. And now it's come to this..

Aether volunteered to break the news to Dewdrop, he didn't want Gwyn to do it, especially now that Dew went off on the Cardinal after he found out him and Gwyn were dating as well. Aether didn't mind that she saw other people, in fact, the idea turned him on a little. He just hoped that he could get Dew on his side. And maybe…just maybe they could work this out for the best for all of them.

Aether came up to Dewdrop's door and knocked. He knew that Dew was home so he reached out with his mind to find him. "Dew, it's me. Open up."

When he opened the door, Aether looked at Dew with shock. His eyes were redder than normal, his face was slack, his hair a mess, and his tail dragged on the floor behind him. Aether thought..this is bad. Dew looked at him annoyed.

"Ugh, not you too."

"Eh" Aether was confused.

"You are the third person to visit me today. First Rain comes by to console me, but all he can do is talk about his new girlfriend. Then Swiss tells me about some girl he thinks I'd like to fuck since that will, in his mind, cheer me up."

"Well mate, ya do look gutted. What happened?"

"Don't act so shocked, everyone knows. Gwyn broke up with me."

"That's not what I heard, but lemme in, we'll talk."

Dew moved out of the doorway and Aether entered his room to sit on his bed. Dew shut the door behind him.

"So what have you heard? Because I'm pretty sure punching the Cardinal after I saw them kissing means a death sentence for our relationship."

"That's not how Gwyn sees it. Yeah, she's right cheesed off, but she never told me that she was breaking up with you."

"Then how exactly am I to interpret all this?!" Dew paced around the room in front of Aether. "I tell her I love her and she starts up a thing with the Cardinal? I could understand when it was just work, I didn't like it, but I got it…but this?"

Aether sighed, this was going to be tough. "Well it seems like Gwyn is just not the monogamous type. It seems like she loves you, but also can have a space in her heart for others. I can understand where she is coming from, I'm pretty similar."

"Well I don't know if I can do that…fucking is one thing, but...fuck man I don't know." Dew seemed distraught but also confused about his feelings. It was like he'd never felt emotions this intensely before.

"Look mate, I don't know what to tell ya. I can tell you love her, and it seems like she really loves you. But I didn't really come here to try and make you feel better."

"What do you mean?" Dew stopped and looked at Aether.

"I came to tell you something…something you may not want to hear, especially now."

"What the fuck are you talking about Aeth? Just spit it out."

Aether sighed, he was terrified to say the words. "Ugh…I'm seeing Gwyn too."

Dew stood stock still and silent and stared at Aether.

"It started just before we left for the tour. You remember when her and Rain quit having their thing? Well, he told me that he saw some Doctor Who stuff in her room and since he knew I was a Whovian, he told me to talk to her. I swear though, I only intended on watchin some Who with her at first since no one else around here seems to know anythin' about it. But…one thing led to another..and well…I really like her too ya know?"

Dew stayed absolutely still, but Aether could see his breathing become more and more labored. He could almost hear Dewdrop's heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"Dew, say somethin' man."

Suddenly Dew was hurdling towards Aether. He jumped on top of him and Aether flew backwards onto the bed. For a second, the smaller Ghoul got the better of Aether, considering the attack was unexpected. Aether could feel their heads collide and he expected that there would be a bruise on his forehead in the morning. Dew wrestled Aether for control, but as Aether was bigger and stronger, soon he was hovering over Dew, holding him to the bed.

"Bloody fucking hell Dew, stop! You know you can't beat me!"

"Fuck you, let me go!" Dew thrashed underneath him violently, still trying to get away. His eyes started to literally burn with rage, wisps of smoke came out of his nose as his chest heaved.

"Fuck, Dew. I didn't come here to fight you."

Dew screamed in Aether's mind, "Why didn't you tell me! The whole tour! You went behind my back the whole time!"

"Damnit Dew, we had a job to do. I didn't want to mess up your playing. Plus it was just casual at first. We didn't realize how much we liked each other until halfway through the tour. But she still told me everyday how much she missed you too."

"Then why…why isn't she here telling me this? Why is it you?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this! And.." Aether got quiet for a second, "And because I needed to tell you something else."

"Fuck, what else could you possibly say after betraying me?!"

"Damnit will you just shut it a moment! I'm trying to figure out how to say it." Aether closed his eyes in contemplation, but then quickly opened them in resolution, "Oh fuck it…forget it. I'll just show you."

With that Aether closed his eyes and planted his lips onto Dew's. Dew stood still at first, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Aether tried to project all of the feelings he had for Dew into his mind as he pressed his lips against him. For a moment, Dew felt what Aether was sending him and relented. He closed his eyes, and pushed his tongue into Aether's mouth. Aether moaned at finally getting what he wanted and reciprocated. But, just as quickly as it started, Dew stopped. His eyes opened wide again like he just came back to his senses and he wriggled out from underneath Aether, taking advantage of the fact that he had let up on his grip during the kiss. Soon, Dew was on his feet pacing again and wiping off his mouth. Aether was left on the bed feeling lost. He sat up to watch Dew as he paced.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dew was losing it, his emotions all over the place.

"What do ya think it was?"

"Fuck man, I don't know! Why are you kissing me?!"

"Because I like ya Dew, I have for awhile. I've wanted you since way before me and Gwyn. Her dating you was just serendipitous I guess."

"Fuck, does Gwyn know?!"

"Of course she does. There's not much she doesn't know about me. She's the one that gave me the courage to do this. We thought that if I came out to you, I could propose the idea of the two of us dating each other and her all together. Shit, if Copia's into it, maybe we can get him to join us. I know you hate him now, but I specifically remember you getting a bit jealous when he spent all that time touching me during the ritual intros."

"That's because I get like 5 seconds of intro and he spends like a half an hour touching you and talking about how big and strong you are.."

Aether snickered. He couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Copia talked about him that way, it even turned him on a little.

"Why are you laughing?! This is a.."Dew also started to smile and let out an involuntary snicker, "this is a…serious conversation."

Dew lost it at that point... as did Aether. They couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Once Dew could stop himself from laughing, he felt a little better. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Aether and sighed. He laid back on the bed with his feet hanging down off the side. He stared at the ceiling.

"Damn dude, I can't believe this is happening. How did I not know you liked me like that?"

Aether laid back back down next to Dew and faced him. "I hid it well. But the main reason why we are such great mates is because I wanted to be closer to you."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I've only ever seen you go out with Ghoulettes and human girls, I just assumed that you weren't into that sort of thing."

Dew turned on his side to face Aether. "How am I supposed to know if I don't try it? If I was going to do it with anyone, it might as well be my best friend." Dew looked at Aether somewhat flirtatiously.

"Mate, don't fuck with me. If you aren't into it, we don't have to do anything."

"What if I want to? You are actually a pretty decent kisser."

"Too right I am." Aether's smirk was a mile wide. "But it ain't nuthin compared to how I fuck."

"Well are you gonna fucking show me or what?"

Dew looked at Aether like he was challenging him. Aether took the challenge and grabbed the collar of Dew's shirt and pulled him forward in a violent kiss. Even though Dew knew something was coming, he was still a little shocked and it took him a second to realize what was happening, but he quickly pulled himself together and kissed Aether back. Their tongues intertwined in a way that Dew had not really experienced before. He'd always been with women who were definitely not as strong as Aether so it took some getting used to.

Aether moaned at the feeling of being finally joined with someone he craved for so long. He wasn't sure how long he could handle just kissing Dew because his cock was already getting hard, but he didn't want to freak him out since it was Dew's first time with another man. But, he decided to move forward and push Dew back and down on the bed. He climbed on top of him and straddled Dew's thighs. He slowly lifted up Dew's shirt by running his fingertips up his stomach and chest underneath his shirt. Dew inhaled sharply at his touch.

"Are ya sure you're OK with this?" Aether thought that Dew was feeling some apprehension.

"Yeah man, it just tickled a little. Here, I'll help." Dew removed his shirt the rest of the way. Aether followed and took off his shirt too. Dew started at Aether's broad chest. "Fuck, why are you so huge?"

"I eat all of my vegetables." They both laughed at Aether's reference to what Copia always says about him in rituals. When the laughter stopped, Dew ran his hand over Aether's chest, followed by his stomach, and then to the cock that was hiding inside his tight pants. Dew could  feel how hard Aether was getting. Aether moaned as Dew pawed at his package. He palmed the growing bulge harder and Aether squirmed, rocking his hips forward. Finally, Dew took the initiative to start to unbutton Aether's pants. His cock was free in seconds, unfurling like a python. As it throbbed in front of him, Dew stopped to stare for a few seconds. Aether's cock looked normal for a Ghoul, but also seemed to pulsate with energy, due to Aether being tied to Quintessence. It also was the most massive thing Dew had ever seen! He wrapped his hand around it and could barely touch his thumb to his middle finger. At first, Dew was gentle, taking his time stroking up and down Aether's cock, but then tightened his grip, especially when reaching the tapered head. Aether winced, but only out of shear pleasure that the slight bit of pain was giving him. Aether then noticed that while Dew was stroking him, he was also pawing at his own cock through his pants.

"Here, let me help you with that." Aether unbuttoned Dew's pants and pulled on the zipper. He also backed up off the bed to pull down Dew's pants and then remove his own clothes the rest of the way. Once fully exposed, Dew backed up on the bed some more and Aether laid down on his stomach between Dew's legs. Dew sat there and stroked himself in front of Aether's face, he was already fairly hard too. Just to be cheeky, Aether ran his forked tongue over Dew's balls. Dew shuddered all over. Aether then propped himself up enough to take over for Dew. He shooed away Dew's hand and took hold of the base of his cock and guided it towards his own mouth. A bead of precum was already there so he licked it away and ran his tongue around the head. He took Dew into his mouth and continued the teasing of his head, but then pushed him deeper, his fangs grazing slightly over the shaft. Dew closed his eyes enjoying the adept way that Aether sucked him off. Dew's hips bucked upwards as Aether worked on him. Soon Aether was taking him all the way down his throat and Dew was relentless in his thrusts. Aether reached up and caressed Dew's chest as his throat was fucked. The extra stimulation caused Dew to waver a second. His body started to shake but he was in control enough to take control of the back of Aether's head. He grabbed as much as he could of Aether's short hair and held him still as he bucked forward one last time to cum down his throat. Aether finally came up for air and finished swallowing what was left of Dew's cum.

"Fuck Aeth, how many guys have you sucked off? This can't be your first time!"

"Afraid not luv, but a few of the Brothers around here are quite fun."

"I'm still shocked I've never seen you even flirting with a guy before."

"Well, it works differently with blokes. You don't have to be as soft and sweet as you do with birds. Although, occasionally they like that too."

Dew and Aether laid there a few more minutes breathing heavily. Finally Aether spoke up, "So are you ready for more?"

Dew was mildly exhausted, "There's more?!"

"Well I'm certainly not going anywhere without dealing with this." He motioned to his cock that was still mostly hard.

Dew looked at it and gulped harshly with a little bit of fear. "Yeah…that…that would be bad."

"Don't worry luv, I'll go slow."

Aether pushed Dewdrop over onto his belly. Dew was a little surprised at how easily Aether could move him around, even if Aether was always bigger and stronger. "Fuck dude, what are you doing?!"

"What does it bloody look like? I'm gonna fuck your little ass."

Dew tried to get away, but Aether held him down. He pressed his body weight down on top of Dew and held his arms down. Aether laid his head down on Dew's back and reached out to his mind. "Dew, you can trust me. I would never hurt you." Dew calmed a little but was still a little worked up. "Now where's that lube I made you?"

Dew motioned with his head over to his bedside drawers. Aether let go of Dew's arms and bent over to the side to open the drawer. He found what he was looking for quickly and brought out the jar of lube. The lube that Aether made for him was like the kind he made for Gwyn, except without any scent. He opened up the jar and took a healthy amount out. He first applied some to his own cock, getting himself harder. Dew buried his face into his pillow, not wanting to see what was being done to him. Aether then took the rest of the lube in his hand and started to apply it to Dew's ass. Dew inhaled sharply, clenched, and looked up to give Aether a dirty look, "Fuck dude that's freezing!"

"Well stop being so fucking hot!"

Dew growled at him, but pressed his head back into his pillow. Aether started slow, just with one finger. Dew whimpered softly into his pillow.  
Aether reassured him again, "Let me know at any time if you want to stop." Dew didn't answer but for a slight nod into his pillow.

When one finger moved in and out easily, Aether went for two, then three, slowing working his way up to stretch him to where he needed him. Dew began to rock his hips upward with each thrust of Aether's hand.

Aether praised him, "You are being such a good boy Dew. I just need to open you up a little more." Next, Aether twisted four of his fingers inside of Dew's ass. Dew writhed around violently as Aether spread him apart. Soon, Aether was able to close his hand into a fist and that is when he knew Dew was ready. Aether applied a last bit of lube to prepare and positioned himself over Dew. As he entered Dew slowly, an otherworldly noise came from his partner. Dew's face was no longer buried in the pillow as he gasped at the feeling of Aether inside him.

"Are you ok?" Aether stopped to let Dew acclimate.

Dew could barely respond, his mind was cloudy. "Fuck..yes. Please..don't stop."

Aether grinned and pushed even deeper. Once he was all the way in, he stayed there a second enoying how constricted his cock felt.

"Fuck Dew, I don't think I've ever had someone as tight as you."

Aether then rested his head on Dew's shoulder as he started up a good rhythm. Dew bucked up to meet him as best he could while under Aether's weight. Aether nibbled on the nape of Dew's neck, he could taste the sweat.

"You taste so good Dew."

Dew twisted his head to look at Aether as he fucked him. Their eyes met and Aether took the opportunity to kiss him again. Their tongues played with each other wildly, but it was an odd angle. Aether couldn't take it anymore and needed to see more of Dew. With more strength than he realized he had, Aether picked Dew up by his armpits and leaned himself back on his knees. Dewdrop cried out at the sudden shift, but now he was also leaning back on his knees with Aether behind him, holding him up by his waist and fucking him into oblivion. In this position, Aether could now look over Dew's shoulder, and the first thing that he saw was that Dew was exceptionally hard. There was also a fairly decent sized spot of precum on the bed from when he was laying on his stomach. Aether then shifted a bit to allow for him to hold Dew up with one arm, so that he could use his free hand on Dewdrop's neglected cock. When finally Aether touched his erection, Dew let out a yelp and twitched his body forwards uncontrollably. Aether barely had to move his hand because Dew was fucking it on his own every time Aether bucked him forward. Dew's breathing became even more erratic as they continued and Aether's thighs burned, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, Dewdrop began to speak breathlessly in a language that only a Ghoul would understand. To a human, this would've sounded only like slight hisses and muted clicks, but Aether understood. He was taken aback a moment because he hadn't heard his native tongue in a long while, but responded to Dew by whispering back to him in their language what he wanted to hear, "Of course, Dew…we can love Gwyn together…forever..here and in hell."

Dew could only respond back with grunts and groans as his mind was too full of fuzz from what he was feeling. It wasn't long before ropes of cum fell over Aether's hand, Dew's lap, and of course the bed. Seeing Dew cum, made Aether quicken his pace. Dew entire body was now limp and Aether struggled to keep him up. Dew had a few tears trickle down his face, but not from the pain of his asshole getting punished by Aether.

Dew reached out to Aether's mind, it was almost like a whisper between the two of them. "Hey Aeth…thank you…I really like you a lot too."

Dew's words hit Aether like a brick and soon he was growling out his orgasm shooting his cum as far inside of Dew as he could.

Aether finally collapsed back down on the bed, taking Dew with him. Now no longer hard, Aether slipped out of Dew as they both laid there absolutely exhausted, physically and emotionally. When Aether was finally able to move, he spooned himself up next to Dew who was curled up on his side and half asleep. When Dew felt Aether at his back, he stirred a little and reached for Aether's arm to drape it over himself. Aether pressed himself against Dew's back even closer and laid there enjoying his warmth.

Just before they both fell asleep, Aether asked Dew one last thing, "So I guess this means you've accepted my proposal?"

Dew's response was mumbled and sleepy, "Yep, guess so."

Aether smiled one last time and fell into a blissful sleep, his newest lover safe and warm in his arms.


End file.
